


A Tale of Two (Demi)Gods

by PuppetPainter



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: BL, Can't think of any more, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Major Hades/Apollo, Major Zeus/Poseidon, Minor Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Freeform, Random - Freeform, jercy - Freeform, pjato - Freeform, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetPainter/pseuds/PuppetPainter
Summary: May contain scenes of smut. A long chapter by chapter thing. Everything occurs as Percy Jackson finds himself lost in a world where nothing is right. PJATO AU. Apparently all the gods are in love with each other and the goddesses are in love with...goddesses? How is Percy going to deal with all of this...and why is Annabeth not his girlfriend. And what's a uke?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJATO (Rick Riordan does). I came up with all these ideas (might've borrowed some from friends--but I swear I didn't copy). Thank you for reading this!

I don’t know why I here. I remember being at Camp Half-Blood, running down the hill, waiting for Annabeth at the bottom of the hill, prepared to go to New…  
Oh.  
Right.  
That’s when I tripped over a rock and tumbled over.  
Hmm…  
Okay. That part’s sorted out. Now there’s a couple of things that I feel like I need to work out. First of all, where’s Annabeth? Second of all, why’s my dad kissing Zeus? Third of all, what happened to me?  
I’m on a porch.  
I think my left leg is broken or twisted.   
My waist hurts like hell.  
And Jason Grace (my bro) just walked into the room holding a bowl of porridge. Wearing an apron.   
Like…What?  
Okay, okay. Give me a few minutes. I need to clear my brain. Let’s start off with what I can figure out right now.  
My dad and Zeus are together. Apollo and Hades drive the sun chariot and judge the dead together. Aphrodite is trying to woo Athena. Hephaestus is trying to chase Ares out of his workshop. Hermes is gulping down one glass of wine after another while sitting in Dionysus’ lap.   
This.  
Is.  
Messed.  
Up.  
I don’t get it.  
Oh! There’s Annabeth! Uh…she’s holding Piper in her arms. They’re…kissing. Interesting. I think they’re a couple.  
And I think I am Jason Grace’s lover.  
This is insane.


	2. Zeus/Poseidon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Every one of these chapter focuses on something that had happened before Percy arrived or when Percy first arrived. Thank you for reading!

ZEUS x POSEIDON

See.

It wasn’t about the ever-conflicting history of the two.

It wasn’t that Zeus had told Poseidon (the first time he met him, mind you) “You stink.”

It wasn’t about them raping the same sister.

It wasn’t even about the fact that Poseidon had given a cake-smashing to Zeus on his 358th birthday that had caused cake to go up his nose that had made Metis mad and caused all the drama that followed (yeah, that was Poseidon’s fault).

Let’s back up a bit.

The raping part wasn’t even Poseidon’s…well, it’s a _raping_ , and there’s pretty much only one god that immediately flashes through the mind with the word ‘RAPE’.

Zeus.

This dreadful brother. Sometimes Poseidon can’t understand why he has to put up with him. Every single morning, he has to help Zeus shave, help Zeus get dressed, help Zeus do this and that…while he sits there like a damn princess!

Somewhere deep down, Poseidon keeps on thinking that this is Hera’s job, which is ridiculous, considering she’s married to Artemis. And somewhere (possibly the same place) he keeps on feeling like Artemis had pledged herself to being single. And that doesn’t make sense either, considering that the goddess was definitely _not_ single right now.

Poseidon didn’t understand why he kept on having these thoughts.

There was one thing he understand, clear as day, though, and that was Zeus had taken away his virginity the other day. Just the other day…

 

_____THE OTHER DAY (THREE WEEKS AGO)_____

_“Hey, let me in. Poseidon~” Zeus called from the door. Poseidon cracked the door open, just a little, just enough to see the intimidating gray eyes, like a thunderstorm, like the sky on a dark, moody day._

_“No. What do you want?” Poseidon asked._

_“Just let me in.”_

_“No.”_

_Zeus stuck a finger in through the crack and brushed it across Poseidon’s lips._

_“Wha—what are you doing?” Poseidon screamed, backing up. But that was enough for Zeus. The other shoved the door open and charged into the room, shutting it close and locking it in his wake._

_“You didn’t open the door when I asked you to,” Zeus complained. His gray eyes shifted into a mix of red and purple._

Crap _, Poseidon thought,_ is he in heat again?

_All the gods approached heat in some period of every 100 years. They couldn’t hold back then, having the need to have sex for, at the least, a week, at the most, a couple months. The record had been set by this brother of his, killing off thirteen human girls, nineteen forest nymphs, three water nymphs._

_All because he couldn’t keep his dick in his pants._

_Poseidon should’ve been more careful. The whole time he was lost in his thoughts, his brother had already started to make a move on him._

_“What are you—Zeus! N-no! Zeus. Stop it!” Poseidon finally protested, trying to shove Zeus away again. He didn’t succeed, as his brother’s iron grip rested on his arms quite firmly. Poseidon felt something strange poke him._

_“What is that?” Poseidon asked, even though he was very sure he knew the answer._

_“Just relax,” Zeus said._

_“I can’t! St-stop! O-Or I’m not going t—ah!” Poseidon grabbed the sheets. It hurt, damn, it hurt like hell! But there was something that was blossoming inside of him._

_No…_

_He couldn’t be also starting his heat?_

_Poseidon couldn’t exactly remember much other after that—all he knew was that for some good damn two weeks he and Zeus were in bed, screaming and making out. It didn’t help that the person who informed him of his lost virginity was no one other than the one that had made him lose it._

_And after all of it, Zeus had said:_

_“Be mine, will you? I think I’ve fallen in love with you.”_

_That face…how Poseidon hated it! He hated it when Zeus tried to charm him in his youth stage! That smooth face with eyes of a thunderstorm, tall nose, that dreadful charming pair of lips that lifted when Poseidon blushed…_

_Like a goddess!_

_Like a freaking Aphrodite!_

_Ever since that, Zeus has been trying to eat him any time he could. Everyone could see that Poseidon really loved Zeus, even though the person of matter kept on refusing that fact._

 

________(PRESENT)_______

Each time Poseidon was reminded of how it had happened, he wanted nothing more than to beat Zeus up. But he couldn’t do that to him.

And then there was Percy.

His lovely son (who was now 21, looking no different than him) had arrived here, blabbering “Why am I crippled? Why am I not Annabeth’s boyfriend? Why are you two dating? Why did Zeus f*ck my dad? Why is everything so messed up?”

Percy would never bring up the fact that Poseidon had been raped (enjoyably) by his brother.

Ever.

Everyone had sat down and listened as Percy said, “I don’t know what happened. I just tripped, and—bam!—I wake up here, and now all of a sudden, I’m no longer Annabeth’s boyfriend! And even weirder, all of you guys are homos? And why the heck are you, Dad, getting along so well with Zeus? You guys hated each other! Hades, you had to get all trace of Apollo away after he came to see you, because he was way too shiny for the Underworld! And why is Piper not with Jason? I thought Artemis had made a vow to stay single! Hera, you’re supposed to be Zeus’ wife! And Jason, your favorite color is brown!”

Everyone had laughed their heads off.

“Me and Poseidon, not getting along well? No way! Poseidon helps me do _everything_! He loves me!” Zeus had said.

Poseidon had punched him and told him to, “Shut up!”

Hades looked at Apollo, who was resting on his shoulder. Apollo looked up at Hades and shrugged. Upon this signal, Hades said, “Why would I ever do that, Percy? That’s a ridiculous idea.”

“Percy, man, you’re supposed to be mine? I’ve got a thing for people with black hair, you know? Green is my favorite color, not brown!” Jason had retorted, sitting down next to Percy and putting a hand on his knee. “How’s your leg?”

“Uh…” Percy didn’t know what to say then. And, then, he didn’t know whether he minded or didn’t mind the fact that Jason Grace had his hand affectionately on his leg.

“Dude. We found you trying to run down a mountain and somehow you fell off the mountain. I just want to say that, Seaweed Brain, you’re really stupid sometimes,” Annabeth had said. She pulled Piper closer to her.

“I’ve got a thing for blondes,” Piper muttered shyly.

“Okay,” Percy had replied, rather awkwardly.

“Blondes that are girls,” Piper added. Percy shifted his eyes, smiling awkwardly.

And then now, as Poseidon could see, Percy had gotten to just a little more associated with Jason and with his new situation. The only thing that he couldn’t stand it was when Percy came to him in his wheelchair and asked, “Dad, Jason says he wants to f*ck me. A lot. What do I do?”

As if he would _have_ the answer?

Poseidon gazed across the surface of the lake. He muttered a few words and tossed something into the water. Immediately the coin disappeared and Zeus’ face appeared. Poseidon watched quietly as Zeus drove his dick in and out of…was that Persephone? No, just another nymph that he found. Zeus was completely oblivious that there was a call directed towards him.

Zeus loved him?

Poseidon laughed gently.

“As if.”

Zeus’ head snapped towards the closing picture, and his eyes widened as he saw Poseidon’s mouth form the four words: “I’m only a _loser_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls continue to kudos! Bookmark it if you want! Next update Is the 17th of March!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Updates are every other week Saturday! Open to plot suggestions!


End file.
